Language understanding systems, personal digital assistants, agents and artificial intelligence are changing the way users interact with the computers. Developers of computers, web services, and/or applications are always trying to improve the interactions between humans and computers. However, building such systems requires significant amount of expertise, time, money, and other resources.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.